


Lily i Laura

by Sigrun23 (Aerlinniel23)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlinniel23/pseuds/Sigrun23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze prawdziwe święta Severusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily i Laura

W wigilię Bożego Narodzenia, w domu Evansów, zamiast kolęd i świątecznych piosenek, słychać było Koncert Cesarski Ludwiga van Beethovena. Laura Evans ćwiczyła na fortepianie swoją partię, przygotowując się do występu, który miała dać razem z orkiestrą w filharmonii z okazji Nowego Roku.

Jej córki, Petunia i Lily, były już w swoich pokojach i miała nadzieję, że grzecznie spały. Czekała na swojego męża, Setha, który jakiś czas temu został wezwany przez przestraszonych rodziców do ciężko chorego dziecka. Towarzystwa dotrzymywał jej kot, leżący spokojnie na fortepianie.

W całym domu czuć było świąteczną atmosferę. Choinka, pięknie ozdobiona przez siostry, stała na środku salonu; brakowało pod nią tylko prezentów. Pod sufitem wisiała jemioła, a wszędzie pachniało wypiekami i słodkim puddingiem.

Nagle Laura usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi. Pomyślała, że to może Seth, który zapomniał kluczy lub jest zbyt leniwy, by poszukać ich w torbie. Ale jej mąż zawsze pukał trzy razy, powoli i głośno. To pukanie było delikatne, nieśmiałe, jakby osoba stojąca po drugiej stronie drzwi bała się.

Laura podeszła i otworzyła drzwi. Na dworze było ciemno, ale dostrzegła przed sobą niską, chudą osobę, wyglądającą na dziecko. Zapaliła światło i już wyraźnie zobaczyła dziewięcioletniego chłopca o długich czarnych włosach. Głowę miał tak nisko pochyloną, że nie widziała jego twarzy. Ubrany był w stare jeansy i cienką kurtkę, w której kieszeniach trzymał zmarznięte dłonie. Nie miał szalika wokół szyi ani czapki na głowie. Cały trząsł się z zimna, aż było słychać jak jego zęby uderzają o siebie.

\- Dobry – dobry wieczór… pani Evans – zdołał powiedzieć chłopiec.

\- Witaj, Severusie. Co cię tutaj sprowadza o tej porze? – zapytała z niepokojem Laura.

\- Czy – czy mógłbym na chwilę wejść. Mój ojciec wyrzucił mnie z domu, a na dworze jest tak zimno.

Laura spojrzała przerażona na przyjaciela jej młodszej córki. Już otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, gdy jej wzrok przyciągnęła czerwona plama na śniegu przed stopami Severusa. Ujęła chłopca pod brodę i uniosła jego twarz. Gdy ją zobaczyła, wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, zszokowana.

Twarz Severusa była biało-czerwona. Był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, a z długiej rany nad lewym okiem i z nosa, który wyglądał na złamany, leciała krew. Zestaw barw dopełniał purpurowy siniak na prawym policzku.

\- Wchodź do środka. Szybko – rozkazała Laura, zanim chłopiec zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Zamknęła drzwi, odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Severus próbuje rozwiązać sznurówki zdrętwiałymi z zimna palcami. Na ten widok ogarnęła ją taka wściekłość, iż musiała się powstrzymywać, żeby nie pobiec na Spinner's End i nie wykrzyczeć jego rodzicom w twarz co o nich myśli. Zamiast tego pochyliła się i zdjęła mu buty, a następnie kurtkę. Zostawiając jego rzeczy na podłodze, szybko zaprowadziła go do kuchni i kazała usiąść na krześle.

Severus przez cały ten czas nie odezwał się ani słowem. Próbował zatamować krwotok z nosa przy pomocy rękawa swetra, aby nie pobrudzić lśniącej podłogi, i patrzył na panią Evans z lekkim strachem w oczach. Po chwili matka Lily wróciła do kuchni z grubym kocem w rękach.

\- Mój mąż niedługo wróci i zajmie się tobą – powiedziała, dokładnie opatulając go kocem. – Tymczasem zrobię ci gorące kakao i zmyję krew z twojej twarzy.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział cicho Severus, patrząc jak pani Evans stawia na kuchence rondelki z mlekiem i wodą. – Ale nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu. Chciałem się tylko trochę ogrzać i…

\- Severusie, nie gadaj głupstw – przerwała mu Laura. – Nie puszczę cię na dwór w taką pogodę i w dodatku w takim stanie.

Zalała gorącym mlekiem czekoladowy proszek i podała mu kubek ze słodkim kakao. Wrzącą wodę przelała do miski i postawiła na stole.

Severus wypił mały łyk czekoladowego napoju. Był taki słodki i ciepły! Od razu poczuł, jak rozgrzewa mu się całe ciało i jak dreszcze stają się coraz słabsze.

Laura poczekała, aż woda trochę ostygnie i zanurzyła w niej czysty ręcznik.

\- Czy twój ojciec naprawdę wyrzucił cię z domu? – zapytała, wycierając krew z nosa i ust chłopca. Okazało się, że jego dolna warga jest rozcięta i spuchnięta.

\- Powiedział, że mam się wynosić i nie wracać. Ale on zawsze tak mówi, a i tak pozwala mi potem wrócić. Chciałem się wkraść do domu w środku nocy, gdy już będzie spać.

\- Nie, zostaniesz u nas. Możesz spać w pokoju gościnnym. A jutro zjesz z nami świąteczny obiad – powiedziała Laura głosem nie znającym sprzeciwu, w tym samym czasie wycierając krew z rany nad okiem.

Nagle zazgrzytał klucz w zamku i otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Co za dzień! – powiedział zmęczonym głosem pan Evans, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wieszając kurtkę na wieszaku. – Najpierw kilka ciężkich przypadków w szpitalu, teraz jeszcze to biedne dziecko z gorączką. Czy one nigdy się nie nauczą, że kurtkę się wiesza, a nie rzuca na podłogę – dodał zirytowany, widząc leżące na ziemi rzeczy Severusa.

\- Seth, chodź szybko. Severus potrzebuje twojej pomocy – zawołała z kuchni Laura.

\- Co? On też jest chory? – zapytał ojciec Lily, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała krótko jego żona. Gdy Seth zobaczył twarz chłopca wiedział od razu co się stało.

\- Masz złamany nos? – zapytał lekarz, wyciągając z torby potrzebne rzeczy.

\- Nie – rzekł cicho Severus. – Gdyby był złamany, bolałby o wiele bardziej i krwi byłoby więcej.

Seth pokiwał smutno głową i obejrzał jego wargę i ranę nad okiem.

\- Masz dużo szczęścia. Warga szybko zagoi się sama, a tego rozcięcia nie trzeba zszywać. Nie jest aż tak głębokie. Zdezynfekuję ranę i założę opatrunek. Za kilka tygodni nie będzie nawet śladu.

W tej chwili otworzyły się kuchenne drzwi. Wszyscy się odwrócili i ujrzeli dziewczynkę o długich ciemnorudych włosach i zielonych oczach, ubraną w ciepłą piżamę w renifery. Widok Lily Evans rozgrzał Severusa bardziej niż koc i kakao razem wzięte.

\- Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? Severus jest tutaj? – zapytała, a gdy jej wzrok padł na przyjaciela, w jej oczach pojawiła się radość, szybko zastąpiona szokiem i złością.

\- Severusie, co się stało? – Lily podbiegła do chłopca i mocno go objęła. W tym momencie cały ból opuścił Severusa i czuł się jak najszczęśliwsza osoba na świecie.

\- Lily, jeśli już musisz tutaj być, to przynajmniej nie przeszkadzaj tacie – Laura skarciła córkę i odsunęła ją na bok.

\- Teraz zdezynfekuję twoją ranę, Severusie – oznajmił Seth, wylewając na gazę trochę wody utlenionej. – Będzie niestety szczypać.

Słysząc to, Lily, mimo protestów matki, podeszła do Severusa i chwyciła go mocno za rękę, aby dodać mu otuchy. Lekarz zaczął delikatnie oczyszczać ranę nad okiem chłopca. Severus parę razy syknął z bólu i ścisnął mocniej dłoń swojej przyjaciółki, ale oprócz tego nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

\- Dzielny jesteś – pochwalił go Seth, zakładając na czystą ranę opatrunek z gazy. – Gdy musiałem kiedyś oczyścić rozcięte kolano Lily, to krzyczała tak głośno, że chyba cała dzielnica ją słyszała.

\- Tato! – krzyknęła zażenowana dziewczynka, rumieniąc się lekko. Severus i jej rodzice roześmiali się szczerze widząc jej obrażoną minę. Śmiech chłopca nie trwał jednak długo, gdyż po chwili skrzywił się z bólu i złapał za lewy bok.

\- Severusie! Coś jeszcze cię boli? – zapytała z niepokojem Laura.

\- Żebra. Chyba są złamane. Boli mnie jak oddycham i śmieję się.

\- Zaraz to obejrzymy. Ale musisz się rozebrać – rzekł Seth, ściągając z niego koc.

Severus wstał z krzesła i ściągnął z siebie stary, rozciągnięty sweter i czarny, sprany T-shirt. Był tak chudy, że z łatwością można było policzyć jego żebra. Ale wzrok wszystkich przyciągał wielki, czerwono-fioletowy siniak na lewym boku.

Seth uklęknął przed chłopcem i zaczął delikatnie badać jego klatkę piersiową. Po prawej stronie nie wyczuł żadnych nieprawidłowości, po lewej, oprócz bolesnych siniaków, wymacał dwie nierówności na wysokości piątego i szóstego żebra. Gdy lekko ucisnął to miejsce Severus jęknął z bólu, a Lily ścisnęła uspokajająco jego dłoń.

\- Przepraszam. Wygląda na to, że masz pęknięte dwa żebra. Myślę, że powinniśmy jednak udać się do szpitala i sprawdzić co pokaże rentgen.

\- Nie! – krzyknął Severus. – Nie mogę jechać do szpitala! Będą pytać co się stało. Wezwą rodziców i ojciec będzie zły. Bardzo zły. Proszę, nie zabierajcie mnie tam.

W oczach Severusa zaszkliły się łzy. Seth i Laura poczuli jak łamią im się serca. Wiedzieli, że zrobią wszystko, by chronić tego przestraszonego chłopca przed dalszym cierpieniem.

\- No dobrze. Zostaniesz tutaj – zgodził się Seth. – Ale jeśli zacznie się dziać coś złego, będę zmuszony zawieźć cię do szpitala.

\- Jutro gdy wrócę do domu moja matka wyleczy mnie – zapewnił go chłopiec. Rodzice Lily wiedzieli o magii, sam im tłumaczył, że ich córka nie jest chora, tylko po prostu jest czarownicą.

\- Teraz jednak posmaruję siniaki maścią i obandażuję ci klatkę. Dzięki temu będzie cię mniej bolało.

Lekarz wyciągnął z torby maść i ostrożnie, by nie sprawić chłopcu dodatkowego bólu, rozprowadził ją po strasznych siniakach. Następnie poprosił Severusa by zrobił wydech i zabandażował mu ciasno klatkę piersiową. Gdy odkładał pojemnik z maścią na stół, Lily wyciągnęła go z jego rąk, nabrała niewielką ilość maści na palec i delikatnie wmasowała w siniak na policzku przyjaciela. Przez ciało Severusa przebiegł dreszcz, jakby został porażony prądem. Pragnął aby jej miękka skóra nigdy nie przestała dotykać jego twarzy.

\- No dobrze – rzekła Laura, gdy jej mąż zaczął pakować bandaże i opatrunki z powrotem do torby. – Lily, zaprowadź Severusa do pokoju gościnnego. Zaraz tam do was przyjdę.

Dziewczynka chwyciła Severusa za rękę i zaprowadziła na górę, do małego pokoju, w którym oprócz łóżka, znajdowała się szafa, regał z książkami i fotel.

\- Na pewno jesteś zmęczony. Musisz się wyspać. Jutro czeka nas długi dzień – powiedziała z entuzjazmem Lily, wyciągając z szafy kołdrę i poduszkę.

Widząc pytającą minę Severusa, wyjaśniła: - Przecież jutro są święta. Prezenty, obiad, śpiewanie kolęd, bitwa na śnieżki, lepienie bałwana, sanki!

\- No tak – odpowiedział cicho chłopiec.

W tym momencie do pokoju weszła matka Lily, niosąc w ręku szklankę wody, którą postawiła na nocnej szafce.

\- Weź tą tabletkę, Severusie. To środek przeciwbólowy.

Severus przyjął lekarstwo i szybko połknął, popijając odrobiną wody.

\- Niestety będzie problem ze znalezieniem dla ciebie piżamy. Ubrania Setha są na ciebie za duże.

\- Mogę pożyczyć Severusowi moje krótkie spodenki – zaproponowała Lily. – Nie martw się, są całe niebieskie, bez żadnych kwiatków i innych dziewczęcych rzeczy.

Lily wybiegła z pokoju i po chwili wróciła z parą ciemnoniebieskich spodenek.

\- Mogą być trochę za krótkie, ale na pewno w nie wejdziesz. Jesteś chudszy ode mnie.

\- Dziękuję – odrzekł Severus, biorąc od przyjaciółki ubranie.

\- Chodź, Lily. Niech Severus się spokojnie przebierze – powiedziała Laura, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

\- Dobranoc, Severusie.

\- Dobranoc, Lily.

Gdy matka i jej córka wyszły, Severus szybko ściągnął spodnie, majtki i skarpetki i założył pożyczone przez Lily spodenki. Potem wszedł do łóżka, ale zanim zdążył się położyć wróciła pani Evans.

\- Wezmę twoje rzeczy i wypiorę – powiedziała Laura, zbierając ubrania chłopca.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł Severus, przykrywając się kołdrą. – Dziękuję za wszystko, co dzisiaj dla mnie zrobiliście.

\- Od tego są przyjaciele – Laura pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło, a następnie dokładnie opatuliła kołdrą.

\- Dobranoc – powiedziała, gasząc światło.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Już spał.

* * *

\- Severusie! Severusie! Wstawaj! Szybko! – Lily wbiegła do pokoju, w którym spał jej przyjaciel i zaczęła potrząsać go za ramiona.

\- Lily, co się dzieje? Pozwól mi jeszcze pospać – Severus nakrył głowę kołdrą i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

\- Jak to co się dzieje? – dziewczynka ściągnęła z niego kołdrę i odrzuciła w daleki kąt pokoju. – Są święta! Prezenty!

Chłopiec usiadł na łóżku i przetarł zaspane oczy dłońmi. Czuł się o wiele lepiej niż wczoraj, choć żebra nadal go bolały. Lily wzięła go za rękę i wyciągnęła z łóżka.

\- No chodź. Chcę zobaczyć, co dostałam – ponaglała, prawie biegnąc na dół, do salonu, i ciągnąc Severusa za sobą.

\- Lily, wolniej. Nie mogę biegać – Severus wskazał na swoją obandażowaną klatkę piersiową.

Lily zwolniła i razem zeszli ze schodów. Gdy wchodzili do salonu Severus stanął nagle w progu, patrząc z zachwytem na choinkę i piętrzące się pod nią prezenty.

\- Nie widziałeś nigdy choinki, Sev? – zapytała ze śmiechem Lily.

\- Tylko w sklepach i na rynku w mieście. Ale żadna nie była tak piękna jak ta tutaj.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie miałeś nigdy choinki w domu? – dziewczynka już się nie śmiała.

\- Lily, przecież wiesz, że czasami nie mamy pieniędzy na najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na choinkę i prezenty. W zasadzie u mnie w domu nie obchodzi się świąt.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała Lily, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jej przyjaciel nigdy nie ubierał choinki i nie dostał ani jednego świątecznego prezentu.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Już się przyzwyczaiłem – w jego głosie było jednak słychać smutek i niewielką zazdrość.

Lily wiedziała, że nie lubił rozmawiać o sytuacji w swoim domu, więc nie pytała już o nic więcej. Podeszła do choinki i zaczęła szukać prezentów podpisanych jej imieniem. Czekały na nią trzy podarunki. Usiadła na podłodze i wzięła się za ich rozpakowywanie. Severus usiadł obok niej.

Pierwszy prezent był od Petunii. Siostra podarowała jej ładny notes, w którym Lily mogła prowadzić swój pamiętnik.

\- Zawsze wie, co mi kupić – Lily pochwaliła siostrę.

Jako następny rozpakowała prezent od dziadków. W małym pudełku znajdował się stary, ale pięknie zrobiony zegarek. Lily wydała okrzyk zachwytu.

\- To zegarek mojej babci! Powiedziała, że jeśli nauczę się odczytywać czas, to mi podaruje swój stary zegarek – wyjaśniła przyjacielowi Lily.

\- Jest śliczny – rzekł Severus, patrząc jak Lily zaczyna zdzierać papier z największego prezentu.

\- Chyba wiem, co to jest – powiedziała z entuzjazmem Lily, jeszcze zanim całkowicie rozpakowała prezent. Po chwili trzymała w rękach pudełko z nową parą łyżew.

\- Idziemy dzisiaj na lodowisko – oznajmiła, wyciągając z opakowania białe, skórzane łyżwy figurowe.

\- Ale ja nie umiem jeździć – przyznał się Severus. – I nie mam łyżew.

\- Nie martw się, nauczę cię. To nie jest trudne. A jeśli chodzi o łyżwy, to może stare łyżwy Petunii będą na ciebie pasować. A jak nie, to wypożyczymy.

Severus uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Lily odłożyła łyżwy i zaczęła patrzeć czy pod choinką nie ma może jeszcze jakiegoś prezentu dla niej.

\- O! – wykrzyknęła ze zdumieniem, biorąc do ręki małą paczkę. – Ten jest dla ciebie, Severusie.

Zdumiony Severus wziął od niej prezent. Rzeczywiście było na nim jego imię. Patrzył na kolorowy papier i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dostał prezent! Swój pierwszy w życiu prezent!

\- Odpakuj go – Lily wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

\- Ale… ale ja nie mogę go przyjąć – wyjąkał chłopiec. – Twoi rodzice już tyle dla mnie zrobili, a teraz jeszcze ten prezent. Nie zasługuję na to.

\- Oczywiście, że zasługujesz. Na to i na wiele więcej – zapewniła go Lily. - A teraz się nie kłóć i otwórz go wreszcie.

Severus skinął głową i zaczął powoli rozpakowywać prezent. Widział, że Lily zrywała papier ze swoich podarunków, ale on nie chciał go zniszczyć. W końcu jego oczom ukazały się czapka, szalik i rękawiczki, ciepłe, miękkie, w ciemnozielonym kolorze. Zapewne pani Evans, widząc, że nie posiada takich rzeczy, pojechała wczoraj wieczorem do sklepu i kupiła mu prezent świąteczny.

Severus od razu założył czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki. Pasowały idealnie. Teraz już nie będzie marznąć w czasie długich zimowych spacerów.

\- Świetnie wyglądasz – zauważyła Lily, a chłopiec oblał się rumieńcem, słysząc jej komplement.

W tym momencie do pokoju weszła Laura. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak jej córka cieszy się z prezentów. Ale jeszcze większy uśmiech wywołał u niej widok małego chłopca z obandażowaną klatką i opatrunkiem na czole, który prawie płakał ze szczęścia z powodu prostego prezentu jaki dostał. Laura postanowiła, że sprawi, aby ten wspaniały chłopiec uśmiechał się częściej.

\- Mamo! – Lily zauważyła matkę dopiero, gdy ta usiadła na podłodze obok nich. – Wesołych Świąt! Dziękuję za prezent. Jest wspaniały.

Objęła mocno matkę, a ta pocałowała ją w policzek.

Severus, wciąż mając na sobie ciepły prezent, wstał i nieśmiało podszedł do pani Evans. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, co dodało mu nieco odwagi. Po chwili wahania objął ją mocno i szepnął na ucho:

\- Dziękuję.

W odpowiedzi Laura pocałowała go w policzek.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał, Severus poczuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Wiedział, że są w jego życiu przynajmniej dwie osoby, które się o niego troszczą, które chcą, aby się uśmiechał i był wesoły.

Lily i Laura – dwie osoby, które po prostu go kochały za to kim był.


End file.
